Metazoica Antelope
Metazoica antelopes (Megalodorcidae) are a subfamily of antelopes most closely related to the small antelopes of the genus Eudorcas and may have evolved from a prehistoric group of antelopes resembling Eudorcas antelopes (which may have resembled a modern day Thomson's gazelle) around 55-45 million years ago in the Eocene. The "true" Gigantelope is not part of this family, despite its appearance, but is due to convergent evolution. All known Metazoica antelope species are herbivorous and, depending on a species, are grazers, browsers, or mixed feeders. Some species of these antelopes are solitary animals that only meets other antelopes of their species during mating seasons, while the more social species can be herd-dwelling animals for safety in numbers. All known species of Metazoica antelopes are listed as Least Concern due to successful conservation efforts, and many species being able to tolerate most of human activities, with some of these antelopes adapting to life in the cities and suburbs. List of Metazoica antelope species Altiperonoceros.jpg|Altiperonoceros gammacornis (trice-horned antelope). Altocephalus.jpg|Altocephalus saddi (yippa). Argus.jpg|Argus sp.: 3. A. argus (concave-horned antelope); 4. A. contubernalis (torch-horned antelope). Azema.png|Azema sp.: 5. A. siberica (sunset antelope); 6. A. melomedius (white-forehead antelope); 7. A. chamma (sandy antelope); 8. A. europaeus (European gray antelope); 9. A. jonasseni (red-headed antelope); 10. A. mccoyi (McCoy's antelope); 11. A. succingulum (sunrise antelope); 12. A. steini (brown-faced antelope); 13. A. perspectus (black-tailed mule antelope); 14. A. praecursor (golden mule antelope). Camelidorcas.jpg|Camelidorcas lambeonotus (humpbacked ox). Castratragus.png|Castratragus sp.: 16. C. nidius (flat-backed antelope); 17. C. lyranotus (lyre-backed antelope); 18. C. blandoni (yellow wart antelope); 19. C. cephalothrix (maned antelope); 20. C. carteri (brown wart antelope); 21. C. saltana (forest cleft-back antelope); 22. C. grandiceros (grassland cleft-back antelope). Controcephalus.jpg|Controcephalus alienus (block-headed antelope). Cornudens.jpg|Cornudens sp.: 24. C. horridus (helmeted hornhead); 25. C. rastrostrius (water hornhead); 26. C. vulgaris (common hornhead). Cyrtonoceros.jpg|Cyrtonoceros elaphas (sheep-horned antelope). Dagara.jpg|Dagera pentaceros (greater five-horned antelope). Dakpil.jpg|Dakpil sp.: 29. D. rufus (red springalope); 30. D. longicollis (blonde springalope); 31. D. gazella (gazelle-like springalope); 32. D. boylei (gray springalope); 33. D. bledsoei (striped springalope); 34. D. aurifrons (golden springalope); 35. D. aquaticus (common springalope). Diairoceros.jpg|Diairoceros sp.: 36. D. dichotomus (gold razor antelope); 37. D. monticola (gray razor antelope); 38. D. sylvicultor (striped razor antelope). Eburneaceros.jpg|Eburneaceros sp.: 39. E. elatior (brown canehorn); 40. E. hahni (gray canehorn). Enrenoceros.jpg|Enrenoceros moustaci (moustached antelope). Fovea.jpg|Fovea bombysacaci (silky pit antelope, or nara). Gelada.jpg|Gelada sp.: 43. G. geneiada (Himalayan geladalope); 44. G. taurus (ox-like geladalope); 45. G. phluarus (Mongolian geladalope); 46. G. gelada (European geladalope); 47. G. bubalinus (recurve-horned geladalope) Ghigul.jpg|Ghigul sp.: 48. G. cautes (zebra takilope); 49. G. insulto (grizzly takilope); 50. G. ovis (black-faced takilope); 51. G. laniger (black-and-white takilope); 52. G. schirmeri (lesser takilope); 53. G. aegoceros (brown takilope). Grandidorcas.jpg|Grandidorcas roeselmivi (long-necked gigantelope). Hamatilis.jpg|Hamatilis sp.: 55. H. quadrodens (four-tusked gualama); 56. H. humilis (long-clawed gualama); 57. H. gualama (common gualama). Hebecephalus.jpg|Hebecephalus montanus (groath) 58a. female. 58b. male. Hemidama.jpg|Hemidama proboscidus (proboscis antelope) 59a. male. 59b. female. Hippidorcas.jpg|Hippidorcas longicaudatus (horse-like antelope). Hydrokobus.jpg|Hydrokobus suella (denkebok). Kaela.jpg|Kaela longicaudis (buffalope). Lawrencia.jpg|Lawrencia sp.: 63. L. centralis (common nosehorn); 64. L. californicus (California nosehorn); 65. L. gattoi (red nosehorn); 66. L. crinifrons (dark nosehorn); 67. L. nessi (Ness' nosehorn); 68. L. hippiurus (black-tailed nosehorn). Lenonia.jpg|Lenonia sp.: 69. L. howiei (Howie's deeka); 70. L. montanus (black-footed deeka); 71. L. parva (black-backed deeka); 72. L. waughi (silvery deeka). Lepidonasus.jpg|Lepidonasus lemuriensis (snorke). Macrotraga.jpg|Macrotraga acroceratops (high-horned antelope). Megacyrtonoceros.jpg|Megacyrtonoceros ischupus (side-horned antelope). Megalodorcas.jpg|Megalodorcas sp.: 76. M. palaceros (shovel-horned gigantelope); 77. M. giganteus (false gigantelope); 78. M. borealis (woolly woolly gigantelope); 79. M. antarctica (southern gigantelope, or South American gigantelope). Mesoceratis.jpg|Mesoceratis sp.: 80. M. ceras (brown pitchhorn); 81. M. dromadarius (golden pitchhorn); 82. M. gazella (common pitchhorn). Miocapria.jpg|Miocapria sp.: 83. M. ammon (golden goat antelope); 84. M. aires (gray goat antelope); 85. M. europaeus (European goat antelope); 86. M. shawi (black-legged goat antelope); 87. M. pyrenaica (Pyrenean goat antelope); 88. M. cylindricornis (bighorn goat antelope). Miocopuroceros.jpg|Miocopuroceros depressicornis (depressed springbok, or false springbok). Moschoryx.jpg|Moschoryx indica (musk antelope). Notolophus.jpg|Notolophus sp.: 91. N. browni (silver bilbobok); 92. N. diadema (gold-backed bilbobok); 93. N. melodorcas (black-backed bilbobok); 94. N. roserostris (pink-headed bilbobok); 95. N. formosa (striped bilbobok); 96. N. vukovici (yellow-tailed bilbobok); 97. N. wadei (brown bilbobok) Nyala.png|Nyala sp.: 98. N. elaphas (swamp buck); 99. N. gavranichi (gold-headed nyala); 100. N. evansi (Evan's nyala); 101. N. jubatus (dark-naped nyala); 102. N. lamaroi (blotched nyala); 103. N. striatus (stripe-sided nyala); 104. N. nyctes (night nyala); 105. N. nyala (false nyala); 106. N. rufus (rust-colored nyala). Otopygus.jpg|Otopygus sp.: 107. O. murinus (dwarf congagu); 108. O. stonei (Stone's congagu); 109. O. donnelyi (black-backed congagu); 110. O. isolatus (strange congagu), 110a. (nose inflated) and 110b. (nose deflated); 111. O. luteus (golden congagu); 112. O. acuceros (spike-horned congagu); 113. O. capensis (Cape congagu). Peneceros.jpg|Peneceros antilopinus (round-horned antelope). Phyllopes.jpg|Phyllopes sp.: 115. P. hirsutipes (greater feather-footed antelope); 116. P. altaica (white feather-footed antelope); 117. P. maculeucas (white-spot feather-footed antelope); 118. P. mardesichi (gray feather-footed antelope). Pilitops.jpg|Pilitops sp.: 119. P. larvatus (gray prongnose); 120. P. hispida (brown prongnose); 121. P. irrorata (common prongnose); 122. P. jovai (brown-headed prongnose). Pleuraceros.jpg|Pleuraceros sp.: 123. P. hydrodromas (common curvyhorn); 124. P. lyraceros (gold curvyhorn); 125. P. hydropotes (golden-bellied curvyhorn); 126. P. kobinus (white-stripe curvyhorn); 127. P. scambus (zebra curvyhorn). Protocornudens.jpg|Protocornudens pachyceros (bottle-horned antelope). Pselocranium.jpg|Pselocranium megacervix (long-tailed giraffe antelope). Pygargus.png|Pygargus sp.: 130. P. adamczyki (Adam's arbuck); 131. P. albifrons (white-fronted arbuck); 132. P. burneyi (Burney's antelope); 133. P. cathiah (golden arbuck); 134. P. darnelli (Darnell's arbuck); 135. P. communis (common arbuck); 136. P. arenosus (yellow arbuck); 137. P. deserta (foothill arbuck); 138. P. battistinii (pygmy arbuck); 139. P. lacertosus (mountain arbuck); 140. P. oreinus (rock arbuck); 141. P. mitchelli (Mitchell's arbuck); 142. P. marteloni (Martelon's arbuck); 143. P. kallos (colorful arbuck). Quadroculus.jpg|Quadroculus sp.: 144. Q. matiexodus (savanna pit antelope); 145. Q. silvicultrix (jungle pit antelope). Ropaloceros.jpg|Ropaloceros sp.: 146. R. depressicornis (sunset unilope); 147. R. americanus (American unilope); 148. R. borealis (woolly unilope); 149. R. deserta (desert unilope); 150. R. murinus (orange-stripe unilope); 151. R. megacerosus (big-horned unilope). Saxotragus.jpg|Saxotragus sp.: 152. S. angelimi (gray-faced bik-bik); 153. S. eustropus (graceful bik-bik); 154. S. pizzolii (silver bik-bik); 155. S. apotamus (russet bik-bik); 156. S. oryx (bearded bik-bik). Sphendoneceros.jpg|Sphendoneceros sp.: 157. S. mmelodyi (okapi-leg slingshot horned antelope); 158. S. redunca (greater slingshot-horned antelope). Stemmatragus.jpg|Stemmatragus oryx (brush-tailed antelope). Tapiemulus.jpg|Tapiemulus sp.: 160. T. schembrii (brown-backed tapimimus); 161. T. leptodon (slender-tusked tapimimus); 162. T. minutoides (lesser tapimimus); 163. T. herberti (Herbert's tapimimus); 164. T. proboscidus (proboscis hog antelope); 165. T. porcella (common hog antelope); 166. T. dorsalis (golden tampimimus). Tetraceras.jpg|Tetraceros sp.: 167. T. africaus (Lemurian rundihorn); 168. T. duboisi (African rundihorn). Trapiceros.jpg|Trapiceros sp.: 169. T. pressicornis (black hornhead); 170. T. nemus (brown hornhead); 171. T. scalpellum (golden-bellied hornhead); 172. T. praegravis (gray hornhead); 173. T. mutationis; 174. T. scaurus (Lemurian hornhead); 175. T. depressicornis (South African hornhead). Tziki.jpg|Tziki sp.: 176. T. agathaumas (red-faced American gazelle); 177. T. microcerosus (common American gazelle); 178. T. braziliensis (Brazilian gazelle); 179. T. rodriguezi (Rodriguez's American gazelle); 180. T. acroceras (golden American gazelle); 181. T. lepidus (stripe-sided American gazelle). Valudorsum.jpg|Valudorsum sp.: 182. V. minuosa (lesser valuphant, or African valuphant); 183. V. gravum (Lemurian valuphant). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Metazoica Species